On The Prowl
by Takita
Summary: Xiaoyu and Miharu go hunting for men!
1. The butt of the joke

A/n: Whee! My new story. Going for a much more light-hearted, fun atmosphere for this one, so I hope people enjoy it. I should point out however, that this is NOT Xiaoyin. Yes, it features Xiaoyu, and Jin will be in it a bit (I haven't decided how big a bit yet), but it isn't specifically about them getting together. It's about girls having fun! Got it? If you want Xiaoyin, there are plenty of other stories out there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, or any other movie/game/song/book that I may put in this story.

-*-

Jill ran panting down the shadow infested corridor, limping heavily on her left leg, which was bloodied and painful. Unsure of where she was going, she collided awkwardly with a table as she turned a corner. Struggling to regain her composure, she hastily dragged herself past the obstacle, spurred on by a terrifying thumping from behind her. Too late, she noticed the figure hidden in a darkened alcove further down the passage. The mutilated beast lunged at her, it's outstretched arms groping her, its bloody fingernails dragging down her shoulders as she desperately tried to back away, raising her pistol. A sudden crash from behind her indicated that her pursuer had succeeded in breaking through the door and she turned clumsily to face the running feet that approached. The creature rounded the corner to face her, blood oozing over its chin, and splattering messily on its tattered shirt. She gasped as the fangs of the first zombie plunged deep into her neck from behind, and the monster began to suck greedily. Struggling to get free, Jill lurched forwards, into the waiting clutches of the undead menace before her. She fought desperately to escape, but it was too late, and the darkness began to close in on her.

Xiaoyu pouted unhappily as the red lettering filled the screen 'YOU DIED'. "Hmph! Not again… I hate this game."

"Only cos you're so bad at it!" Miharu teased, bouncing down beside her on the bed and laying her head on her friend's lap. "I'm bored… There's nothing to do, I'm so sick of playing computer games."

"Me too!" Xiaoyu let out a loud sigh, as she flopped backwards to lie on the bed. Rolling over and crawling beside her, Miharu gave Xiaoyu's hair a friendly tug.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Hmmm… I wish we had a theme park, all to ourselves! And it would just be ours, so there'd be no queues." Xiaoyu breathed, wistfully.

Miharu smiled broadly at her. "Yeah! That's a cool idea. And we could stay there all day, and go on all the rides as many times as we liked!"

"Uh huh, but theme parks are really expensive. We'd never manage to get that kind of money." Xiaoyu lamented, her large, chestnut eyes filled with sadness.

"There must be some way to get money…" Her friend mused, holding her hands in the air above her and nonchalantly examining her fingernails.

Sitting up, Xiaoyu stretched her arms out. "I suppose we could get jobs after school."

"Irk, no. I've got way too much work from school, as it is." Miharu complained, biting a nail. Xiaoyu nodded in agreement.

"Then how about robbing a bank?" She suggested jokingly, kneeling up and bouncing the bed. Making Miharu rock back and forth.

The brunette squealed as she was jolted up and down. "Yeah, give us all your money, mister!" She cried, giggling with delight and pointing her finger like a gun at Xiaoyu. All of a sudden, Xiaoyu stopped moving. "What is it?" Miharu asked, looking in puzzlement as a cheeky grin slowly spread its way across the other girl's face, and a wicked twinkle emerged from the darkness of her eyes.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "MEN!"

"Men?" Miharu wasn't at all sure what her friend was getting at.

"We'll get really rich boyfriends!" Xiaoyu explained, excitedly, clapping her hands.

Miharu leapt up wildly. "That's a brilliant idea." She whooped, clutching her best friend's hands happily, glee showing in both their faces.

The next day at school, the girls were ready for action. Miharu was pretending to read from a checklist, and Xiaoyu was all set to start her mission.

"Make up?"

"Check!"

"Hair?"

"Check!"

"Short skirt?" Miharu snickered quietly at this bit.

"Check!" Xiaoyu wiggled her ass playfully.

"Today's target is…" Miharu continued.

"Jin Kazama." Xiaoyu stated, standing to attention.

"Because?"

"His grandfather is Heihachi Mishima, the richest man in the WORLD!" Xiaoyu trilled, cheerfully. "And he's a babe!" She added.

"Right, then we're ready for action." Miharu grinned.

"Yes sir!" Xiaoyu saluted, and linking arms with each other, they strode purposefully towards the classroom. Pausing at the entrance, Xiaoyu peered round the edge of the door. "Target sighted." She whispered. "I'm going in." With that Xiaoyu marched confidently into the classroom, bee-lining for the Japanese youth.

Jin Kazama was sat quietly at his desk, waiting for the teacher to arrive and concentrating fully on trying to get his pencil to stand on end. He'd just succeeded, and was slowly moving his hands away, trying his best not to knock it over, when a curvaceous butt bumped into the desk, sending the pencil rolling onto the floor. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. "Let me get that for you." She offered, throwing herself across his desk and reaching over the other side to pick his pencil from the floor. Waving her bum in his face, in what she hoped was an attractive manner, she realised that the pencil had actually rolled too far away, and she couldn't reach it. Pulling herself back up, and smiling at him flirtatiously she giggled. "I can't reach it from here." Frowning at her, Jin bent down to get it himself. However, he straightened up abruptly as she gave him a hefty slap on the backside. She smiled innocently, batting her eyelids, when he looked at her questioningly. Jin's shocked expression turned to one of horror as a set of false eyelids unstuck itself from her eye and fell, spider-like down her cheek and landed on his desk.

Xiaoyu's air of assertiveness was quickly squashed, and humiliated. She grabbed the offending piece of beauty apparel and hauled ass back out of the classroom, her cheeks burning. Outside, Miharu, who had watched the whole thing, could barely stand up straight for laughing. "Oh my god!" She chuckled, gasping for breath. "You should have seen the look on his face! He looked really scared." She told her, between giggles. "You flashed your knickers to everyone in the entire class!" She continued, again doubling over with mirth. 

"I guess this means that our first mission was a failure." Xiaoyu sighed, unhappily.

Back in the classroom, the boy next to Jin leant over to him and whispered. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea." Jin explained. "There's something very strange about that girl."

Back in the corridor, a stern voice interrupted the two friends. "Why are you two out here? Get to your desks at once." Mr. Yamada ordered coming up behind them, and ushering them into the classroom. Xiaoyu quickly peeled off the other set of eyelashes. A loud cheer went up, as she entered, and rather than hide and be embarrassed, she decided that she would use this attention to her advantage. With heads held high, the pair of girls walked proudly to their desks at the far end of the classroom, smiling broadly at everyone. This was going to be a good week!


	2. Cheer Up

Disclaimer: Tekken isn't mine, blah, blah, blah… 

-*-

Xiaoyu blew absent-mindedly down her straw into the milkshake, sending frothy pink droplets spraying across the table.

"Ah, Xiao! You're getting it all over my homework," Miharu protested, dabbing at her papers with a napkin.

Xiaoyu sighed, but stopped playing with her drink. "You should have done that before you came to school, if you didn't want it to get messy."

Giving up trying to clean it, Miharu folded her arms across her chest and hmphed quietly under her breath. "As if! I'm not about to go spending all my free time doing school work, that sucks!"

"No, it blows!" Xiaoyu giggled, forcing a sudden breath of air into the straw and splashing milkshake everywhere. Surprised, Miharu let out a shriek before breaking down into a fit of giggles.

"So childish," a voice filled with disdain snorted from the next table in the cafeteria. Looking across, Xiaoyu and Miharu's searching eyes met with those of Sakimi, the most popular girl in school, and also the cruellest, wickedest, most stuck up person either of them had ever encountered. She peered down the length of her slender nose, blinking at them with large doe-eyes and fluttering her long lashes. "I heard about your little escapade this morning," she sneered. "Fake eyelashes are so tacky. I have mine permed." Miharu gripped her friend's wrist tightly, to prevent her from launching herself at the older girl. She could feel the way Xiaoyu was trembling with rage. Turning to her friends, Sakimi drawled a final "let's go", before sauntering out of the lunchroom, a gaggle of companions close on her heels. 

"I hate her," Xiaoyu complained, once the girl had left. "One of these days, I'm gonna kick her ass so hard she'll be able to taste my shoe!" she declared, slamming her fist down on the table, rattling their plates.

"Yeah," Miharu agreed. "She thinks she's so cool, just cos she's a cheerleader."

"Well I could be a cheerleader, no problem. It's just a lot of jumping up and down and shouting, any idiot could do that!" Xiao announced, making a face.

Miharu looking across at her friend, considering what she'd said. "You know, cheerleaders get a lot of boyfriends… And there are quite a few rich guys who do sports and stuff at this school."

Xiaoyu looked back at her, a smile slowly coming to her lips. "And we're both in good shape. There's no reason we couldn't make the squad. I wonder if there are any places free?"

"We have another twenty minutes before class. We could go find out," Miharu suggested, excitement boiling up inside her. 

On the other side of the room, Jin watched silently as the two girls hurriedly made their way out, smiling and tittering happily about something. 'I wonder what they're up to…' he thought to himself.

Sakimi was sat with a couple of friends in the senior common room, talking about another girl's new hair cut, when they were interrupted by loud knocking on the door. Before she had a chance to answer, the door burst open and Xiaoyu and Miharu cam tumbling in.

"What are you two doing here?" Sakimi scowled, crossing her legs and smoothing down her skirt demurely.

"Oh, we uh…" Miharu mumbled incoherently.

"We want to be cheerleaders!" Xiaoyu proclaimed, clicking her heels together as though standing before a superior officer in the army. 

Sakimi's eyes widened in astonishment. "You?! Cheerleaders?" she enquired, amused. Her companions didn't bother hiding their sniggers. 

"That's right," Xiaoyu confirmed. She and Miharu stood confidently in front of the senior girl, a determined look in their eyes.

"I see…" Sakimi mused. Standing up, she circled them, as though inspecting the goods. "There aren't really any positions available at the moment, but I suppose we could still give you an audition," she explained. 

A quiet gasp escaped from one of her companions, and Xiaoyu heard her whisper, "she can't be serious!"

Glancing over her shoulder at her two acquaintances with the same haughty look she gave the hopeful girls, Sakimi asked whether they'd be able to perform right away. Xiaoyu was becoming more suspicious of the girl's intentions by the minute, but she was confident of both her friend's and her own abilities, and she was sure they were good enough to make the team. Cheerleading was simple. "We're ready when you are," she told her.

A small flock of birds rose up into the sky, startled by the sudden ringing of the school bell. Seconds later, a stream of navy-clad adolescents flowed out of the building, chattering noisily to each other. Standing out from the group of school students, a large black and white mass of fur headed towards two figures making their way laboriously down the stairs at the front of the building. Looking up, Xiaoyu's unhappy expression quickly faded. "Panda!" she cried, flinging herself at her beloved pet and snuggling into its thick coat. A groan from behind made her remember her friend and she turned to see her grimacing in pain, holding herself up with the railing. "Oh Mi, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, hurriedly running to support her again. "You can ride on panda," she suggested, helping Miharu over to the panda.

"It's ok, it's not hurting as much now. I bet it'll be fine tomorrow," Miharu stated bravely, gingerly putting a little more weight on her ankle, before thinking better of it, and allowing her friend to assist her in clambering onto the creature's back. Panda turned her head to look at her, worry showing in her large black eyes. A soft whine indicated that the animal was indeed concerned for the young human. Miharu sank her fingers into the luscious fur to keep her balance. "I'm fine Panda," she smiled. "I just didn't realise triple back barami half-twists or whatever were so difficult…" she sighed.

"Could have been worse," Xiaoyu comforted. "I didn't even get a chance to try it, I was too busy choking on my gum." Panda nuzzled her owner gently, trying to lift the sombre atmosphere.

A soft breeze lightly ruffled the foliage of the trees as the companions strolled along the sun-drenched avenue, each deep in their own thoughts.

Back at the residential hall where they lived, Miharu sat at the kitchen table, flicking through a magazine as Xiaoyu poured them drinks. Panda lay sprawled out on the floor, like a gigantic cat, basking in the warmth of a sunbeam coming through the window. Occasionally, another resident would wander into the room, tripping over the creature and swearing angrily, but panda didn't really care. If they weren't going to watch where they were going it was their own fault. And what kind of person doesn't notice a panda lying in front of them?

Miharu let out a long, melancholy sigh and tossed the magazine away from her. "It was so terrible Xiao… The whole school will be laughing at us tomorrow."

Taking a seat next to her friend, Xiaoyu did that best to cheer her up, "It doesn't matter. So we made idiots of ourselves? We're still alive, and at least we had the guts to try, which is more than most people have!" 

Miharu gave her a weak smile. "I guess you're right…"

"Of course I'm right. And just because we're not on the cheerleading squad, doesn't mean we can't get guys' attention. We're gonna get that money and then we'll get our theme park!" At this Miharu's smile grew. Xiaoyu was right. As long as they stuck together and kept fighting for what they wanted, they would succeed!


	3. Extra Padding

A/n: Eeek, long time, no update. But I've been occupied with other things, so there!

Disclaimer: Tekken is Namco's, not mine.

-*-

"Oh my god, Xiao, they're huge!" Miharu squealed, gawking at her friend stood in the doorway. "You look like an American!"

"And what do you think of this?" Xiaoyu asked with a wicked smirk, turning and bending over, wiggling her rather more ample than usual rear end at her friend.

"Oh my god!" Miharu repeated, looking aghast.

"I got some for you too," Xiaoyu said, brandishing a pair of what looked like chicken fillets.

Miharu backed off, completely shocked. "You're not putting those things anywhere near me! I'm perfectly happy with my cleavage, thank you very much."

"What cleavage?!" Xiaoyu sniggered. "Come on, we'll never get into the bar if we look like school kids."

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea any more…" Miharu suggested, suddenly worried now that it was almost time to execute their plan.

"Quit being such a wimp and turn around!" Xiaoyu commanded, grabbing Miharu's arm and spinning her around to face away from her. "Three, two, one…" she counted down quickly, before plunging her hands into her friend's bra and shoving the pads into place.

"Aaiieeee!!!" Miharu let out a shriek. "They're freezing," she protested, squirming away from her so-called friend. Glancing down at her chest she froze. "Wow!" She gasped. "They look incredible!" She hurried over to her mirror, twisting and turning to check out her new assets from all angles. "Eat your heart out, Britney Spears!" she announced, squeezing her shoulders in to make them stick out even more. Xiaoyu just stood and watched, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I have a pair of padded knickers for you too, to make your butt more curvy, but I'm not sure you need it," Xiaoyu told her, tilting her head to the side and eyeing the Japanese girl's bottom with an innocent smile.

Miharu snapped her head up at the remark. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, glaring at Xiaoyu with suspicion.

"Nothing," Xiaoyu replied, raising her hands in defence. "Just that you have something in common with J.Lo," she flashed her friend a cheeky grin, and quickly changed the subject before Miharu got really mad. "Now we need to do our make up before we get dressed," she stated, matter-of-factly. 

"I've already done my make up…" Miharu said, frowning. 

Xiaoyu gave a loud snort. "You're kidding, right?"

Miharu looked distinctly disgruntled. "No… I was going for a minimalist look. I hear that all the college girls wear their make up like this," she explained, attempting to pout sexily, but only managing to look like a fish impersonator.

"Hah! Minimalist is for wimps. We need to go for a… striking look!" Xiaoyu declared triumphantly, pushing Miharu down into the seat in front of the mirror. "Stay there and I'll be back in a second," and with that Xiaoyu turned on her heel and flounced off down the corridor, clearly not bothered that she was dressed only in ridiculously over-stuffed underwear.

"Geez… she's getting really bossy," Miharu grumbled to herself, turning to inspect her reflection. "I don't see what's so bad about minimalist make up. Don't want to look like a drag queen…"

When Xiaoyu breezed her way back in, she came baring a huge bag full of various pieces of make up and beauty products. "I borrowed some off a few of the other girls," she explained, plopping herself down beside Miharu and tipping the bag up on the dressing table.

"Xiao, I'm really not sure about this. Do we really need all this make up?" Miharu whined, prodding a few of the more suspect items curiously.

"Was I right about the padding?" Xiaoyu retorted, gesturing at Miharu's chest. "Look, I know it's scary. I'm nervous too, but this plan is going to work. Those rich businessmen won't be able to resist our good looks and charm. They'll be begging to give us gifts and spend time with us, just you wait!" Xiaoyu gave her a reassuring hug, and although she wasn't completely at ease, Miharu did feel better.

An hour later, they'd finished applying the vast amounts of make up it took to achieve the look Xiaoyu wanted.

"I'm afraid to move my face, in case it falls off in big chunks," Miharu giggled through gritted teeth. "Are you sure we need quite this much on?" she asked, looking at her friend's equally burdened face.

"I'm always sure!" Xiaoyu proclaimed, though she did feel a little silly with so much on her face. "This is how models have their make up. That's why they look so good in pictures. Make up doesn't just fall off, you'd have to knock it off!"

"Your eyelashes fell off!" Miharu cackled, letting out a bubble of laughter, and quickly checking her reflection in a panic. Luckily, her smile hadn't disturbed the mask.

"Yeah…" Xiaoyu grumped. "I guess that blew all my chances of bagging Mr. Sexy Pants."

Miharu gave another happy giggle. "Hehe, Jin did look pretty shocked."

"Mmm…" Xiaoyu breathed, distracted by thoughts of Jin, The Eternally Sexy, for a moment. "Right! Now we need to choose what to wear," she said, shaking her head to clear her mind.

"I was thinking of wearing that black dress of mine, with the red slashes across the front?" Miharu said, hopping over to her wardrobe and hunting for the dress. 

"Oh yeah, that's a great choice," Xiaoyu grinned, and Miharu was relieved that she'd finally managed to make the right choice. Xiaoyu stood with a frown on her face. "You could see if Miyuki would lend you her leather jacket, I bet that would look great with that dress!"

"Yeah!" Miharu exclaimed, pulling the dress from the wardrobe and holding it in front of her. "What'll you wear?"

"Hmm…" Xiaoyu mused for a second. "I was thinking of wearing my black mini with that strappy gold top I got the other week."

"Your black mini? I thought that didn't fit any more," Miharu puzzled.

"It's a bit tight, but that's what makes it good," Xiaoyu told her, flashing her confident smile.

Xiaoyu watched the taxi driving away into the night, and shivered, regretting not bringing a coat. 

"Where is the bar?" Miharu asked, looking up and down the street. "I thought it was right here."

"No, I think it's just down the road and around the corner," Xiaoyu replied, also looking up the street. "This way," she said with a nod, heading off down the road, casting an envious glance at the leather jacket Miharu had wrapped snugly round her.

After five minutes of wobbling their way down the road in their high heels, they came to a corner. A look down the neon filled road showed it to be almost identical to the one they were on, and Xiaoyu was beginning to feel a little less sure of where it was they were going. Miharu huddled closer to her, eyeing the litter that wafted across the streets and the shady looking gang of youths stood smoking in an alleyway across the street. "Are you sure this is the right way?" she asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah… I think so. It should be just down here," Xiaoyu told her, heading down the street, a little less certainly this time.

"Xiao! We've been walking for ages," Miharu groaned. "Maybe we should ask for directions?" she suggested, although looking at the characters in the area, she wasn't that keen on approaching any of them.

Shivering, Xiaoyu shook her head. "No, no, I'm sure it's just a little further down the road. That's probably it with that red sign," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Maybe we should go back?" Miharu advised. "I don't think this is the right area."

"Hey girls, this spot is taken," a strange voice sneered at them from out of the shadows and a tall figure emerged from an alleyway. Xiaoyu and Miharu whirled round to face their new companion. The red leather of the person's dress was straining at the seams to keep their body contained, and if it weren't for the slightly too broad shoulders and the particularly muscular legs, the prettily made up face and soft red wisps of hair may have fooled them. "The young ones usually take a spot on the other side of the district," the man in drag leered, circling them like a hawk, his bright hazel eyes glinting under the neon signs.

"Oh my god, we're in the red light district!" Miharu whispered in a panic, backing away from the prostitute.

"You're a pretty pair though," the she-male continued, reaching out towards Xiaoyu, softly stroking her hair with his long false nails before she jerked away from him. The prostitute gave a soft chuckle and smiled at her mischievously. "What's your name, sweetie?"

The sudden blast of a police siren startled them all as they were suddenly placed in the bright glare of a torch. "Time to leave…" the drag queen sighed, disappearing back up the alley. 

Left alone, the two girls turned to face the stocky, well-built police officer stepping out of his car towards them. "Ok girls, in the back, and no fuss!" he barked, opening the back door of the police car and gesturing that they get in. 

"Thank god!" Miharu whispered, at the same time as Xiaoyu quietly exclaimed what a disaster this was.

"Don't you get it, Mi?!" she whispered furiously. "He thinks we're prostitutes!" she explained.

"What?!" Miharu gasped, before leaning forward towards the cop, who was now back in the car and pulling away from the sidewalk. "Excuse me! We're not prostitutes, we were just lost!" she told him desperately. 

"Sure, sure! I've heard that one before," he called over his shoulder, flicking his long black ponytail. 

"Really! It's the truth!" she protested.

"Uh huh," the cop sighed sarcastically, eyeing their outfits in the rear-view mirror. 

"REALLY!" Miharu cried, as Xiaoyu sank back in the car seat, realising there was no point trying to argue her way out of this one. She was in deep this time.

"Ah, Detective Wulong, you're back!" the officer at the desk looked up as he entered the station, ushering the two humiliated girls ahead of him. "And what do we have here?" the man looked disapprovingly at them over the top of his glasses, raising an eyebrow.

"Another couple of kids out to make a few bucks," the detective sighed.

"I told you, I'm not a prostitute!" Miharu argued, close to tears. The two policemen exchanged looks.

"Ok, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you give Officer Kobayashi your names and the names and addresses of your legal guardians, as I presume you are both still at school." Miharu and Xiaoyu nodded quietly at this. "Or if you like, we can put you in the cells for the night, and we'll find out who you are in the morning. Now are you going to co-operate?" he asked them sternly. The girls silently nodded again. 

At this, he turned and wandered off into the back of the police station, and the pair turned to face the officer at the desk. "Name?" he questioned, looking at Miharu first.

"Hirano Miharu…" she said quietly, her head hung low in shame, as she gave him her parents' names and address.

"And you?" the officer asked, turning to Xiaoyu.

"Ling Xiaoyu," she whispered quietly.

"And your legal guardian?" he asked.

"mishhhhm hehaachu…" she mumbled, indistinctly.

"I beg your pardon?" the officer responded.

"Mishhma Heihtsui…" she mumbled this time, giving a slight cough.

"Not co-operating, huh? Detective Wulong smirked, returning with a steaming mug of coffee. "It'll be a lot worse for you if you don't," he said, placing a hand firmly on her shoulder. The other officer looked at her expectantly and she swallowed heavily.

"Mishima Heihachi," she stated. 

Wulong nearly choked on his coffee. "Good god, I'd have thought someone in the care of old man Mishima would have more sense than to be out trawling the streets like a pathetic whore!" he exclaimed. "And more money than to need to," he added, rubbing his chin. "I think I'll have to take you two girls home myself," he said.

"No!" Xiaoyu suddenly burst out. "You can't tell Heihachi!" The panic was evident in her desperate plea, and Miharu was slowly dissolving in tears.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Wulong said, shaking his head. "Come on," he said, pushing her gently towards the door and pulling Miharu along too.


End file.
